


石天使

by LucyAragorn



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:00:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 19,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24616450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucyAragorn/pseuds/LucyAragorn
Summary: This is a Chinese translation of Stone Angel by Aerys EliI JUST using the Archive by SkylarkMartini to do this Translation.So I don't own The translation Plot.Neither have any translate permission.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Ginny Weasley
Kudos: 1





	1. 序章

**Author's Note:**

序章

石质的天使雕像在杂乱的野草和扭曲树木的洞穴中闪耀着洁净和白色的光芒。魔法令石天使雕像保持完美无瑕，天使底座的牌匾依然清晰可见。但坟墓本身是空的。没人能找到她的尸体来填满它。

他们全部都站在了这个肖像前。莫丽，亚瑟还有六个韦斯莱男孩中的四个。哈利和赫敏也都在这里；她实际上已经成为了他们的妹妹了。然而西里斯却没有和在哀悼的这家人站紧在一起。她已经被官方宣布死亡了。失踪了六年，他们都希望给她一个正式的告别仪式了。一开始，西里斯对这场小小的追忆会感到有些尴尬。然而想的越多，他越坚定了去参加的想法。她曾是他的好朋友，他有权利参加。

有一段时间，他们都站在那里，每个人都在思考着什么，都在向金妮传递他们自己的私人信息，不管她在哪里。莫丽控制忍不住了。她开始轻声哭泣并紧抓住亚瑟寻求支持。他轻轻的抚摸她的头发，引导她离开，沿着小路回到陋居，泪水从他眼睛中涌出。

比尔仍然在埃及，他没有机会去参加，但是查理在那里替代他参加。他把埃及沙漠玫瑰埋在了雕像底部的土壤中，把泥土加进雕像的底部。它们不会在这样的自然条件下生长，但在他们去埃及的旅途中，金妮很喜欢它们，只要经过合适的照顾，它们就能在这里成长。之后，他含泪亲吻了自己的手指尖，轻柔的拂过天使的脸颊。他的样貌比他实际年龄看起来还要老。

珀西，也缺席了，但他这周早些时候已经来过这里表达了他的哀思。弗雷德和乔治发现西里斯在看着他们，他们趁别人还没能看见他们哭时就赶快跑走了。赫敏把她和罗恩的婚礼邀请函放在了雕像的脚边，罗恩轻轻的亲吻她。哈利只是看了石像片刻，然后看向了天空，喃喃的对自己说了一些什么。之后，他转过头来看西里斯。

“嘿，你想跟我们一起来吗？我们可以来杯茶...或者一杯火焰威士忌。”他低声跟说了最后一点，所以只有西里斯才能用他的狗耳朵听得到。

西里斯笑了却摇了摇头。“你去吧。我要回家了。”

“照顾好他们。”

突然间，罗恩拍了一下自己的脑袋。“噢，我几乎都忘了，这里。”他把另一张婚礼邀请函从他的口袋拉了出来。

“谢谢你，罗恩。”

“婚礼没有你会很不对的。”

他们三人一起结伴穿越树林，西里斯笑着看着他们走了。已经过去四年了，他们看起来都长大了。罗恩终于克服了他的紧张向赫敏求婚了。这很棒。看起来他们昨天还在吵架，但仔细想想，他们可能确实昨天吵了一架。哈利已经几乎和西里斯一样高了。他跟罗恩在当傲罗，与此同时赫敏已经成为了麻瓜关系司的司长了。

他督了一眼天使的眼睛，然后叹了口气。如果金妮还活着她会在哪里呢？声音在他的记忆中搅动，他的膝盖跌倒在地上，头朝下。他仍然可以在眼皮后看到这些场景。

“哈利，不！”

卢修斯笑了。西里斯看着，只用了一半的精力去对付贝拉特里斯。她对他施了个咒。他的防护盾咒正好把这个咒语弹了回去，她不得不转身到另一边，但是她摔倒了。但是没关系，她接连向他发射了一连串的咒语，使他没有精力去帮助哈利。一些凤凰社的社员都在他周围战斗，每个人都陷入了自己的战斗中。邓布利多与伏地魔的战斗是如此的紧张集中，你可以用你的头发感受到房间另一边传来的能量。

卢修斯把哈利逼在了角落里。当然这是个比喻，因为房间是圆形的。但是哈利已经失去了他的魔杖。

“现在，男孩，由于我不能真的杀了你—是，我知道—我有更好的计划。”他喊了一句西里斯根本就听不清的话，一束黑红相间的光芒从他的魔杖里射出，直射到哈利身后的墙上。红色和黑色的漩涡从挂在背后的地毯上张开，开始吸进空气。哈利的鞋向后划了。他当时离漩涡也就一英尺远... 

“哈利！”一个声音尖叫。一双手柔和的把他推到了一边。金妮把他推走了，这样漩涡就不能带走他。

但它取而代之带走了她。

她立刻消失了，洞在她身后关上了。

“不！金妮！”他可以听见某人在尖叫。过了两秒他才意识到是他自己在叫。他尖叫着，撕扯着自己的喉咙，然后才安静了下来。

“哦...可怜的东西，”贝拉特里斯用她那可怕的讽刺式婴儿说话声咯咯笑说，“她是某个特别的人吗？你的新女朋友？你总是喜欢那些红头发。你和詹姆都是。莉莉和...她叫什么名字？安妮吗？”

西里斯攥紧了他的魔杖。现在他生气了。只要和他的事有关，就没有食死徒能活着离开这里。

当然，在他们在寻找她的下落时，他们转向了他。他倒下穿过了帷幔。他像是上了另一架飞机，然后他又回来了。他从死亡、莉莉和詹姆斯身边挣脱出来，又从帷幔里爬了出来，回到了生活、爱情和鲜血之中。但是他不知道她在哪里。他甚至想自愿穿过帷幔回去，尽管他很清楚没有人会允许。

他用拳头敲打着泥地，眼泪不知不觉从他的眼睛里流了出来。该死的，她是他的朋友！当他们都被凤凰社的任务排除在外时，只有她跟他说话。他们都不被允许参加战斗，除非到她七年级的时候，但到那时一切都变得很重要了。她的机敏和幽默感和他非常相配。他们有一些机智的讨论，也一起学习厨艺。他们与他那卑鄙的房子作斗争，最后他们赢了。她的理解是他困难时期慰藉。她已经成为了他的朋友。

他慢慢的站起身，从口袋里掏出了一个破旧了天鹅绒盒子。西里斯轻轻的叹气，用左手揉了揉他的眼睛，然后对天使—对金妮说话。

“嘿金。我在清理我的学校旧箱子时发现了这个。这曾经是属于我的...一个好...朋友的。”他打开盒子，拿出了一个银色的吊坠盒。“我，好吧，我觉得你会喜欢这个的。来.”他伸出手，把项链挂在了天使纤细的石头脖子上。

空地上渐渐的黑了下来，只有天使闪着柔和的珍珠般的光。西里斯又叹气，把他浓密厚重的黑发从眼睛前扒开。他该走了。这里离他家很远，他也累了。骑着他的摩托车，他飙升到了空中，然后向家里飞。

O

水壶在响了。这栋房子已经变得很好了。那些可怕的家养小精灵的头以及她妈妈的画像都不见了，取而代之的是一些柔软的家具和他喜欢的蓝色瓷砖厨房。没错，就该这样。西里斯喜欢做点家务。好吧，谁说他一直都得是一个叛逆者呢。他喜欢吃覆盆子司康饼和喝茶，特别是他累了的时候。

当他刚把盘子放在了破旧的橡木桌子上，就有人敲门了。敲门声开始轻微而柔软，一开始他以为这是想象出来的。但过了一会，它又回来了，这回更大声了。

西里斯使自己站起来，慢慢的向门走去。这是艰难的一天，为什么有人会这时候出现？他想做的事只是吃他的司康饼，一个人回忆过去。他把门摇开。

“啊，是谁...”

是金妮•韦斯莱。


	2. 一个奇怪的境地

**第一章 一个奇怪的境地**

金妮被锁在了与德拉科•马尔福的战斗中，他也不知怎么最终跟他的父亲一样加入了战斗。他的父亲正在竭尽全力的跟哈利战斗。事实上，几乎每个人都陷入了令人绝望的战斗中。她当时能讲的关于当时的唯一一件事就是当时她在跟马尔福战斗，他虽然擅长咒语，但是他不太会施咒。她摇晃到一边，想要来到他后面，想占他的便宜。

某人在尖叫。“哈利，不！”她在心里叹了一口气，总有人一直在战斗中棘手时刻喊一句“哈利，不！”这时她才明白这个新声音爆发的原因。有什么东西从房间的那头飞了过来，撞在了远处的墙上裂成了碎片。那是哈利的魔杖。糟了。

卢修斯大笑。他把哈利困住了。她用了她最大的努力想要听见他们的谈话，同时想要让德拉科丧失战斗力。“现在，男孩，既然我不能真的杀了你-是，我知道这点-我有更好的计划。”他用拉丁语大喊了些什么，她猛然转身，看见一束很大的红黑相间的火焰从他的魔杖射在了哈利身后地毯的墙上。一个旋转的大洞打开了，哈利正在被吸进去，他的手指想要抓住什么东西不让自己被吸进去。

“哈，懂了！”德拉科大叫，但他还没来得及执行他的计划，她就猛击了他的内脏，穿过房间朝哈利冲了过来。

一声尖叫从她嘴里发出。“哈利！”她伸出了手把他推到了一边，擦过漩涡落到了地板上，离漩涡有了一定的距离。就在与此同时，她感受到了自己双腿被吸住了，紧接着，她的整个身体都被吸进了漩涡里。这就像她好像踩进了沙堆里一样。

大圆厅从她的视野中消失了，她头顶上的那东西也关上了，她只能见到黑色和红色在他周围疯狂的旋转。她感到自己在坠落，就像自己在龙卷风里那样疯狂的旋转。她迷路了，什么都看不见。声音们都在叫她的名字，有手抓着她的长袍，拉着她。他们想要她。他们想要征服和控制她，想要让她与他们在一起。那些声音是她所熟知的，那些是她爱的但已逝去的人的声音。她甚至听到了汤姆在和她说话。

到我身边来吧，金妮，过来过来。我们会照顾好你的。过来，过来。过了一会儿，那声音就消失在其他的声音中。我们会成为你的朋友的。和我们玩吧，玩吧。歌唱，歌唱，我们会让你跟我们一起唱歌的，或者你可以跟我们一起尖叫。从唱歌到尖叫都行。但是没有人会听见你的。没有人能帮你。我们听见你了，金妮。我们爱你。和我们呆在一起吧，和我们玩吧，和我们唱歌吧，和我们尖叫吧。

她用双手捂住了自己的耳朵，但她能在她的脑海里听见这些声音，这是一种令人惊恐，可怕的合唱。金妮只能尖叫又尖叫。他们不肯放过她，她会变疯的。她会.... 

重击。

她重重的摔在了木地板伤。那些声音都消失里。那些颜色也消失了。明媚的阳光透过了窗户，也捕捉到了空气中轻微的灰尘。慢慢的，她坐了起来，揉了揉她的眼睛，她的喉咙因长期尖叫而受了伤。这是邓布利多的办公室。金妮实在不理解，这怎么可能？她在哪里？

“原谅我，小姐。”一个安静的声音从她身后传来，她几乎在空中跳了五英尺。

她很快环顾四周，看见一副半月形的眼镜和一双好奇的蓝眼睛在盯着她。过了一会儿，她那疲倦的大脑才理解了她所看到的一切。“邓布利多!”她喘气。他看着，礼貌地表示了他的好奇。“邓布利多教授!我们是怎么来到这里的?那场战斗中发生了什么，卢修斯·马尔福的恶咒——漩涡什么的，还有……”

他举起了一只手，想要诅咒她的滔滔不绝。“我很抱歉，小姐。但是，你是谁？”

“什么？先生，我是金妮•韦斯莱！发生了什么？”她的头也开始疼了起来。今天可真不是个好日子。

“这正是我想发现的。金妮•韦斯莱...你跟亚瑟•韦斯莱有什么关系吗？”

她很快的点头头，非常的困惑。“当然，他是我爸爸。”

“你父亲？我认为你应该告诉我你是怎么来到这里的。请你在我的办公室里来跟我来谈谈你认为把你带来的那件东西的具体的细节。”

“恩...好吧...是那个巨大的红黑色漩涡把我吸了进去。然后我就在这个红黑色的漩涡里旋转，而且我听到了那些声音。”她发抖。“然后我就被摔到了这里。教授，发生了什么？”

他帮她站稳了脚跟。“我不是很确定。然而，我怀疑你是从未来来到这里的。”他看上去很平静。事实上，他一点也没觉得这件事有什么不同寻常。

“什么？今年是什么年份？”她畏缩了一下，立刻后悔了，她不该喊出来，这样大声的喊叫提醒了她其实受伤了。是的，是的，我理解了你们。她充满怨恨的想。

“1983年。”他平静的说，从他桌上的盘子拿了一颗太妃糖。金妮摇头。

“哦，天哪。我该怎么办？我们当时在战斗...”他又举起了一只手让她安静了下来。“...好吧。不要剧透太多的未来。我记得这点。好吧，那我应该怎么做？我可以拿一个时间转换器回去吗？”

邓布利多慢慢的摇头，深思熟虑的想。“我很怀疑时空转换器是否会起作用，因为我怀疑是黑魔法把你带到了这里。在你自己的时空中，你读哪一年级？我猜你还在上学吧。”

“是的，我是个七年级的学生。”她叹气。“我猜现在我永远都无法毕业了。”她不知道自己为何变得这么冷静。她的一生就这么被马尔福这堆垃圾吸走了。我一定是完全震惊了。但这并不让我感到惊讶。梅林，但我希望他们其他人都没事。

“当然不是！”邓布利多朝她笑。“我看不出你有什么理由不回霍格沃兹继续完成你最后一年的学业呢。你还会说其他语言吗？”

“我的法语说的还不错。为什么呢？”

他点头示意。“如果你是个“从其他学校转学来的学生”的话，这能更容易解释你的突然出现，例如，巴布斯顿.现在，我亲爱的，你愿意给我一个新名字吗？或者你更想继续用你现在的名字但是想换个姓？”

“我可以改姓吗？我的意思是，这样就不会有任何人会知道我是谁。我还有几年才出生。噢，等等。用我的中间名怎么样？安妮。然后您再给我一个姓？”她笑了，摇摇头，接过了他给她的太妃糖。他还是原来的那个邓布利多。

“我会推荐一些比如像''沃灵顿"一样的姓。这看起来很合适你。你本来是要去巴布斯顿的，但是你家人夏天搬了过来，他们想让你离家更近，所以你就同意来到了这。"”

金妮疲惫大脑毫不费力的接受了事情的快速进展。一个想法慢慢形成了。“那那些学校用品呢？我只有我穿的长袍。还有我的课怎么办？我还能参加我所有的N.E.W.T.s课程吗？”

“那那些课是什么，沃灵顿小姐？”她对这个进到她耳朵里的名字很奇怪。她摇摇头，努力使自己能够适应它。

“变形术，魔药，魔咒，黑魔法防御术。”她叙述道。在经过了与凤凰社交涉后，她想成为一名傲罗，她想尽可能帮助他们。西里斯在她五年级的时候充分的帮助她通过了O.W.L.s考试。所以她很震惊她居然能够进入N.E.W.T的魔药课学习。斯内普仍然会瞪着她，但是他能容忍她。毕竟，她不是哈利•波特。

邓布利多点头表示赞赏。“这不是问题。至于你在学校里用的东西，我相信我能帮你处理。但是恐怕没那么奢侈，我们可以给你提供书和袍子，直到我们找到办法把你送回去。”他的脸变严肃了。“然而，关于这里的情况，有些事情你需要知道。”

“我不知道你是从哪里来的，我也不希望你告诉我。我能很好的适应时间旅行，但是你不能告诉别人任何能影响未来的事。你不能干预既有的事件的进程，虽然我看不出你没有什么理由不做一个普通学生。这当然包括玩魁地奇，如果院队开放招人的话你当然可以一试。你的校袍表明你是一个格兰芬多的学生，所以我希望你能很好的适应这里。我会通知学院的院长麦格教授，她会把这些情况告诉其他学生们。目前，有某些严重的状况在当今的巫师界中发生。”

“仔细听着-我不知道你是否知道一些关于伏地魔的情况，当然我怀疑他在许多年后会变得臭名著昭。你从未来穿越过来的信息也许会对他很重要，我不知道，但是你千万不能向任何人暗示这种事是可能的。”不过现在，我认为好好休息对你最有好处。如果你想去格兰芬多塔楼，我会让一只家养小精灵给你送点东西过去。口令是“巧克力丝绸”。很抱歉我这样着急的催你，但是我想减少我对向你询问未来的诱惑。

她告诉他她理解这些，用了她最快的速度来到了格兰芬多塔楼。很幸运的是，她没有碰见到任何人。金妮不知道她现在是否能承受更多。

O

金妮早晨很早就醒了。她向窗户督了一眼，看着太阳刚刚从地平线上升起。她伸展了身体，往她脸上泼了水，之后才想起自己身在何处。在轻轻的呻吟之后，她又倒在了床上。

很好。她想。现在我被困在了我父母那代人在霍格沃兹读书的时候，只有梅林知道她要在这里被困多久，邓布利多和学校为她买了衣服。棒极了。她甚至不让自己去想那场她被丢下的战斗了。她怎么知道他们到底是赢了还是输了呢？一想到这件事，就令她有些发狂。为了分散自己的注意力，她反之轻轻的站起来环顾四周。

宿舍看起来一如既往的一样。在清晨的阳光中显得寂静而模糊，光在每张床都投下了影子，所有的床帘都被拉开了。她感到有些尴尬，她看了一眼其他在睡觉的女孩。在她右边床的女孩轻轻的打着呼噜。她有一张圆圆的，友善的脸和一头柔软的棕色卷发，温柔的光环在她头上环绕，让金妮有点不适的想起了赫敏。在她的另一边有着另一个红头发，虽然她的头发更深一些，也比金妮的头发短几英寸。另外两个女孩是金发的；一个女孩的头发上紧紧的编着辫子，另一个女孩的脸上布满了雀斑，头发因为短而自然而然的立的起来。

好吧，只有等她们醒来，她才能对她们有更深刻的了解了。金妮耸耸肩，打开了她脚边的箱子寻找衣服。当她发现邓布利多所描述的“没那么奢侈的衣服”比她之前所拥有的衣服都要好时，她不得不忍住她讽刺的笑。

在她的箱子底部，在一个书包和一堆会让赫敏感到骄傲的书底下，她发现了一张纸条，上面写着只有她才能看见的女生盥洗室的口令。她踮着脚走出了房间，准备迎接她觉得会很有趣的一天。


	3. 遇见西里斯

第二章 遇见西里斯

当她回去的时候，宿舍已经空了。说实话，金妮有一点放松了。她在泡澡时突然想到她跟哈利的父母竟然都处在同一时空，那个睡着的红发女孩看上去难以置信的眼熟... 她叹气，耸了耸她的书包，把她今天上课要用的书都塞进去。她不确定她会在这里呆多久，但她得让自己好好的利用这段时间。赫敏会为我而骄傲的，她想，微微一笑，感觉好了一点。

大礼堂已经挤满了学生。金妮宁愿跳过这场早餐，但是现在她的头疼已经消失了，她的胃也已经粗鲁的哭泣了起来，这提醒她其实自从昨天起就没吃过东西了。培根的香味像磁铁一样把她吸引到了大礼堂。

尽管她努力想找一个周围没有学生的座位，但不知怎么的，她还是跟她同宿舍里的女生们坐在了一起。那个红头发的女生首先注意到了她，朝她咧嘴笑。

“嗨，你就是安妮吧。麦格教授昨天跟我们说起过你。我很高兴我身边终于有别的红头发了。”女生眨眨眼。“总之，我的名字叫莉莉伊万斯。我是霍格沃兹的女学生会主席。很高兴遇见你。”金妮开始往碗里舀燕麦粥，以稳住她颤抖的双手。一阵寒意席卷了她的背部。她都不敢看莉莉了。

“我是金...安妮•沃灵顿。我很高兴你能带我到处逛逛。”她在她的言语中添加了一点法国口音。毕竟，她应该是从巴布斯顿来的。这将会很累人。

“来，让我给你介绍一下其他七年级学生，”莉莉说，注意到其他人在好奇的看着他们。“这是爱丽丝•沃克，”那个有着棕色短发的女孩挥挥手，“多卡斯•梅多斯，”那个梳着辫子的女孩在一杯南瓜汁旁甜蜜的笑着，“在你旁边戴着滑稽的帽子的这位是-”

“安多达米•布莱克”那个高个的女生打断了她的话，把那顶有着绿色星星的紫色帽子从她头上扫下来，笑着用一只手把它推到了金妮的面前。金妮晕乎乎的握手。唐克斯的妈妈吗？别这样！还有... 她又看了一眼爱丽丝，她正在友善的对她笑着，那是纳威的妈妈吗？原来她们每个人都一起上学！好吧... 虽然没有那么惊讶，但还是挺惊讶的。

一个声音突然响起。“嘿，伊万斯！”一个高个乱发戴眼镜的男孩溜进了莉莉和多卡斯之间。

“我已经告诉你不要再这么叫我了，詹姆斯。看在老天的份上，我们在约会了，你就不能直呼我的名字吗？”莉莉开玩笑的像他伸出了自己的舌头。“我再也不跟你说话了。”

“噢？”詹姆斯说，微微的扬起了他的眉毛。“那我猜行动比言语更响亮。”说着，他同样回了一个吻给她，其他女孩都在抱怨，然后她们都回去吃东西去了。金妮却惊奇和饶有兴趣的看着他们。他们真是太可爱了。他们让他们想起了她哥哥和赫敏。这真奇怪。

“梅林，詹姆斯。放开她，好吗？我们中的有些人想要减少我们吃早餐的欲望了。省省吧，把这些事留到天文塔去做吧。”莉莉尴尬的走开了，金妮转身盯着其他刚来的人。其余的七年级男生们，她想。一个矮小的，胖胖的男孩，那只可能是彼得；一个看起来很文静的棕色男生（卢平），一个长着扫帚色头发的健壮男生（她猜这是弗兰克•隆巴顿，因为他跟爱丽丝意味深长的看着彼此）... 有的人失踪了... 

在那边。那个说话的人在桌子的另一边，离他们很远。她没有想就知道他是谁了。高个黑头发的西里斯悠闲的倚靠在柱子上，就像一只在熟悉自己领地的豹。他看上去很像她所熟知的那个西里斯，一时间，她又迷失了方向。同时，他好奇的打量着她。“这是谁，莉莉？”

“噢，这是安妮。你知道的，那个麦格教授跟我们说过的转校生。安妮，这是西里斯。就在那边...”金妮没有听其他人的介绍，只是无意识的向别人挥手致意。她只是看着西里斯。他的目光真是很欢迎她。

突然间，安多达米看了看她的表。“天杀的！课还有5分钟就要开始了！我们得跑过去了。”

莉莉，她显然把自己当成了金妮保护人，站起来伸展了一下身体。“你的第一节课是什么？”

“嗯...”她看了一下她的课表。“NEWT黑魔法防御术”，她读道，只记得在最后一刻加上了她的口音。

“嘿，这是也是我上的课。我会带你去那里的。在这个学校里你很容易迷路的。”西里斯调皮的向她眨眼笑了笑。“不过你有我当向导，所以在我的照看下不会迷路的。”她跟着她走出了大礼堂，这群人散开到他们各自的课程班上去了。

她很想跟他说话，她简直忍受不了了。在这些人的身边对她是一种折磨，毕竟她知道他们身上将会发生什么事，也无力改变任何事。邓布利多真的理解他要求她做的事吗？她用舌头舔了舔她的嘴唇。她不需要和他说话。她只是想靠近他。她只是想让他帮助她在这个世界中稳定自己的情绪，就像他在未来所做的那样。

金妮犹豫不前。其他学生都已经走了，都坐在课室里了。他们真的非常非常晚了。然而... 

"西里斯。"他转过头来，好奇的看着她。她突然感到自己的头变轻了，她只能用一只手扶在墙上以稳定自己。他看着她，脸上露出了关切的神情。

“安妮？你还好吗？你还需要去校医院吗？”她头晕目眩，手不稳的从墙上滑了下来。如果不是西里斯及时抓住她的胳膊把她稳住，她一定会摔倒。金妮看着他，那双眼睛她很熟悉，但它们还不认识他。“西里斯...”她低声说。

然后她吻了他。她也不知道为什么。她之前绝对没有这么做过。她大脑的一小部分捏着她，告诉她为什么这么愚蠢。她被困在了一个不属于她的年代，亲吻着罗恩最好的朋友的教父以及她一个最亲近的朋友，但其他部分她并不关心。

西里斯靠在了这个吻上，直到金妮被钉到了墙上。他们的身体接触的每一个地方都感觉像是在燃烧。他都没有意识到那一刻他在做什么。然后他的眼睛瞪大了，离开了她。他惊讶的看着她“你为什么要这么做？并不是我不享受它，但是我还是挺介意的。”

她必须得告诉他。这是完美的时机了。没有人会围过来。没有其它人会知道。然后他可以修正这一切。让未来成为一个更好的地方。詹姆斯和莉莉都还会活着-爱丽丝和弗兰克也是。金妮记得有人在格里莫广场传看一张旧照片。那是多卡斯•梅多斯-伏地魔亲手杀了她。“西里斯，我得告诉你一些事。这听起来也许会很疯狂，但是—”她的话说不出来。就好像有一只手紧紧的扼住了她的喉咙。她不能说话了。她只能勉强的呼吸。金妮开始了不受控制的咳嗽。

“安妮-发生了什么？你需要水吗？”西里斯向她伸出了手，但她摇了摇头。她很好...她很好...房间在她的头周围危险的摇晃着，她的手掌上感到了一丝刺痛。她被一块锯齿状的石头割伤了。看到血从她的伤口中流出来，她更剧烈的咳嗽。反之，她的胃里涌出了一股恐惧感。

血流出的速度比她想象的还要快。它在生长着，拖着一丝黑暗？阴影？污垢？... 它从空气中加入了一些深红色。黑色和红色的漩涡痕迹在她皮肤上流动。它覆盖了她整个身体，使她无法反抗。最后它遮住了他的眼睛，在回到那个可怕的虚空之前，她能看见的最后东西就是西里斯困惑的眼睛，盯着她。

O

西里斯盯着金妮刚刚消失的地方。这是他所能想过的最混乱最令人身心不宁的早晨。一个美丽的红发外国交换生在大厅里热情的吻了他，然后开始了剧烈的咳嗽，划破了她的手，然后消失在了黑色与红色的漩涡之中。

他一定是在做梦。他希望他是在做梦。好吧... 除了接吻的那部分。好吧，所以他希望他在亲吻安妮之后毫无意识的昏过去。那样的话，他下一秒就会从校医院醒来。

好吧... 她走了

好吧，那就别再想了

之后整个世界都变黑了。

O

邓布利多站在了格兰芬多的七年级男生宿舍，若有所思的看着窗外。他被迫在前一分钟施了一些令人尴尬的魔法。当西里斯，莉莉，还有其他人醒来的时候，他们都会认为韦斯莱小姐仅仅是个梦。

他叹了叹气，若有所思的用手揉了揉他的眼睛。他不知道她是怎么来到这里的，但是，不论她现在在哪，他都希望她能安全。


	4. 血与灰烬

**第三章 血与灰烬**

黑与红。这是她能再次见到的东西。旋转的漩涡又包围了她的身体。包围着她，拥抱着她。她能隐约感受到有手在拉着她的双腿、头发、长袍。她又尖叫了，愤怒而又沮丧。她曾经那么接近。她几乎能够修正任何事了。离的那么近，却不被允许帮忙或做任何事... 她恍然大悟，抬起那令人厌恶的头。

卢修斯本来是想对哈利施那个咒的。她看见了他的父母。却没有见到她的，尽管她曾经假设他们也曾在那里。这个咒语... 一定是特别的为哈利量体裁衣而施的。她见到了所有人，甚至意外的见到了弗兰克，爱丽丝和安多达米，他们某种程度上都跟哈利紧密相连-父母，教父母，朋友，老师。之后，当她想尝试修正一切时，她被带走了，无法做出任何的不同。折磨。这就是这个咒语的效果。折磨。

那些声音在低语。折磨，折磨，折磨你？我们爱你。爱是痛苦的。折磨是痛苦的。我们爱你，所以我们折磨你。折磨你。折磨是因为爱。爱是由折磨组成的。所有的折磨都是爱。所有的爱都是折磨。爱，爱，我们会关心你的。我们会永远爱你的。我们保证，我们保证。折磨，折磨，折磨你？

她无法忍受这些了。在尖叫声中，她试图捂住自己的耳朵，但那些“手”把她的手拉走了。在那里没有解脱，只有... 

一束温暖的光洒在了她的脸上。

什么？

这次金妮没有摔在地上了。她漂浮在了离地面只有几英尺的地方，身上的长袍在她脚上轻轻摇摆。不像上次，她的头痛没有那么严重了，她迅速的扫视四周，看看她现在身在何处。

房间很小，但很明亮，温暖的炉火在壁炉里啪啪做响。房间中央摆着一张长橡木桌子，桌子周围是几把高背椅。房间里挺空的，只有一个美丽的红发女人在倒一杯火焰威士忌。

金妮喘气。莉莉现在年龄更大些了，她的脸上出现了一些焦虑，这抵消了她嘴角上的笑纹。她一饮而尽，把杯子放了下来，伸出了另一只手，沉重的靠在了其中一只椅子上。

“莉莉！”金妮喊到，向她跑来。

她伸出的那只手直接穿过了那个女人。莉莉没有反应。确实，她就直起了身子，没有再看房间一眼就离开了房间。金妮跟着她走进了后面的厨房里，但她身后的门打开时，她停住了脚步。

现在这是谁？她疲惫的想。她只看了看新进来的人，她的疑惑就被解答了。

詹姆•波特看起来就与金妮所想象的哈利几年后的样子一模一样。他先前愉快的脸变得严肃了起来，脸上带着同样折磨莉莉的焦虑。跟在他身后的是西里斯和佩特鲁。尽管门开着有风，那个矮胖的男人还是满头大汗，他的眼睛紧张的盯着房间。西里斯，金妮很高兴能看见他，他穿着麻瓜的衣服：黑色的T恤和皮裤。他看起来很疲倦，金妮很想张开肩膀搂着他。但当她意识到了自己的想法，脸红了。她提醒自己。他是哈利的教父。年龄都足够当你父亲了。停下吧金妮。集中注意力。

他们在桌边坐下时，没有一个男人注意到那个脸红的，漂浮在空气中的红头发正在看着他们。西里斯立刻伸手去拿威士忌，金妮抱怨了起来。她讨厌那个习惯。

詹姆摇摇欲坠的靠在了背后的椅子上叹气。“好吧，我们没有太多时间了。大板脚，你真的认为这样有用吗？”

“是的。应该会。他绝对不会想到我们会这么做的。不过我们至少得告诉邓布利多换了保密人？”

金妮的呼吸被卡在了她的喉咙里。他们在谈论的事是她想的他们在谈的事吗？

詹姆移动了他的眼镜，疲惫的揉了揉他的眼睛。“不，我们最好别。在这里，我们都知道我们是安全的。我们现在就换，下次开会时等我们把他拉到一边，我们再告诉他。”

“詹姆，随便你怎么想。如果你准备好了，那我也准备好了。”两个人都困惑的看着佩特鲁，等待着答复。

他的脸涨的通红，拿出了一只脏手帕来摸他的脸。他回答的时候，他的声音变得痛苦而尖刻。“好—好，当-当然。任何时候都行。越快越好。”他的眼睛急切的从一个人扫到另一个人。

詹姆回头看了西里斯，几乎无法察觉的点了点头。西里斯伸手把刀拿出了他的靴子。它在火光中微微发亮。他把它压在了手掌上，发出了嘶嘶声，在皮肤上划出了一道整齐的线。他咬紧了他的牙关，然后把刀递给了詹姆，他也做了同样的事。他们把手和在了一起，詹姆咕哝了一些金妮听不清的话。一道蓝色的光霎时间照亮了房间，在她的眼睛里留下了光点。

然后詹姆把刀递给了佩特鲁，他眯起了眼睛，好像是准备好了被子弹击中，而不是准备把他的手割开。他的汗流的更厉害了，就像他的血一样顺着他的脸往下流。詹姆向他走过去，伸出手来。

“不！”她大喊，朝他们扑了过去，想要做些什么... 她不知道她是想打佩特鲁还是想把詹姆踢开。不管做哪件事都无关紧要了。她飞过了桌子，打滑了，停在了桌子的另一边。也不管怎样为什么，她的膝盖滑了下来，乞求着。“求你了，西里斯，詹姆。求求你们！别做任何事，别做。莉莉！回来。别让他们做这些。西里斯，求求你看着她，别相信他。不要...”然而为时已晚了。

他们听不见她声音，詹姆把他的手掌和彼得的手掌合在了一起，掌心对掌心，又开始咕哝了起来。这次的光是绿色的，有一刻彼得的眼睛也闪现着绿光。他脸上的笑容散开了起来，尽管他很快就抑制住了。詹姆瘫倒在了他的椅子上，看上去更加疲倦了。

西里斯又喝了一杯威士忌，伸了伸懒腰。“我们该走了，詹姆，以防任何事发生。”

“什么事将会发生？这里仍然是被保护着的，我们只是刚刚换了保密人。”金妮愤怒的吼道，但那些男人没有听见。

“我不知道，但是我们也许可以留一下。我想在我走之前看看哈利。”西里斯站起来伸了伸懒腰，环视世界，就像一只大黑豹。

"他就在你面前，西里斯。"一个美丽的女声说。莉莉用她的臀部推开了门，手里抱着一个蠕动着的黑发的婴儿。“哈利？你的教父想见你了。”她笑了，脸上亮了起来。

佩特鲁没有被其他人注意到，他悠闲的靠在了他的椅子上，懒洋洋的用手指拨弄他的伤口，脸上露出了笑容。

“不...”金妮低声说，与此同时，那些黑色和红色的东西又遮住了她的眼睛。

她不能接受这个。这样太可怕了。西里斯，詹姆和莉莉，他们完全没有意识到自己在干什么。他们不知道他们刚刚签的是波特家的死亡令。金妮闭上了她的眼睛，试图屏蔽那些旋转的颜色，同时努力想要对那些低语声充耳不闻。她会发疯的。这些对她来说太多了。她一直以为自己很坚强，但是大概仅仅只过了一天，她的心就被撕裂了。

之后她又掉在了草坪上。脸朝下，双手双脚都跪在了地上，她凝视着草坪上发出的柔光。“好吧，好吧。”她直起身子站了起来。她能搞定这次的。她可以的。

闪烁的红光穿过了她所站的草坪。金妮看着红光穿过来的方向，她的下巴掉了下来。一座小房子变成了废墟。它的其中一部分还着起了火。在它的上方，黑暗的夜空中盘旋着一个巨大的嘴巴里吐着蛇的头颅，头颅在废墟上撒下了轻微的绿光。金妮无声的穿过草地朝那座房子走去。她甚至不需要看见那个传奇的“戈德里克山谷”标志牌就知道她在哪里了。她的眼睛在碎石块中寻找生命的迹象。当她看见木头下的红头发时，她想要把木头拿起来，但是它烧焦了她的手指，她只能把木头扔下了。

显然这次又她变得更实体化了。至少她这次会变得更有用。

突然间，白光撒到了场景中。两束巨大的光从天空中朝她射来。这不可能是... 废话。她飞到树下黑暗安全的地方躲了起来，注视着，等待着她已经知道要来的东西。

一辆巨大闪亮的黑色摩托车俯冲了下来，降落在了草坪上，离她刚刚站的地方还不到五英尺。西里斯从上面滑了下来，他的头发被风吹的完全凌乱了。他扫视现场，看着每一处可怕的遗迹。他走上前，弯腰把什么东西捡了起来—金妮从她的视角看不出是什么东西。她悄悄的从她在树林里的藏身之处溜了出来，犹豫的朝他走了几步。

他的手里拿着詹姆的眼镜，其中一个镜片已经碎了，镜框上已经沾满了灰烬。他的头低了下来，肩膀开始颤抖，最开始是温和的，但最后逐渐变得竭斯里底。眼泪从他的脸颊上流了下来，使他的脸在火光的照耀下泛着泪光。他从头到脚都在发抖，沉浸在他的眼泪里，他的脸变得比鬼还要白。她走到了他身后，把一只手放在了他的肩膀上。西里斯猛地回头看着她，但看见她就稍稍放松了。

“安妮...我知道这一定是梦。是一场噩梦。”他听起来很绝望。他是如此的迷失、孤独和恐惧。她把手环在他身上，只是抱着他。和他一样，眼泪也从她的脸上流淌了下来。他的身体在颤抖，颤抖的是那么厉害，她几乎无法忍受。

如果不是有一个巨大的身影从房子的另一边轻轻的朝他们走来，他们也许永远会保持这样的姿势站着，她努力的想安慰他，然而他认为这不过是一场噩梦。“西里斯？是你吗？”废墟中仍然在燃烧的火光照亮了海格。他的怀里抱着一个包袱，那只能是哈利了。为了让他不要看见她，金很快的躲到了西里斯的后面，这样他就能帮助她挡住海格的视线。

西里斯朝海格走了一步。“把哈利给我，海格。我是他的教父。”

“不，我不能。我接到了邓布利多的直接命令。他说我得把哈利直接带到他那里去。”

西里斯表现着似乎他要抗议，但金妮回想了起来，轻轻的触摸了他的后背。“不要，”她喃喃的说，“想想，请想想。这不仅仅是一个梦。每个人都会认为这一切是你做的。他们都认为你才是保密人。你得跑了。求你了西里斯。我知道你现在还不认识我，但是请你相信我。求你了。”他停顿了一刻，然后几乎不动声色的点点头。

他说的很慢，好像喉咙里有一个巨大的肿块。“骑上我的摩托车吧，海格。我再也不需要它了。”他把钥匙扔到了摩托车的座位上。

“好吧。抱歉西里斯。我现在得走了。”海格正在分神的在碎石路上走着，金妮迅速伸过来吻了一下西里斯的脸颊，然后又逃回到森林中去了。西里斯看着她一会，透过泪水朝海格笑了笑，然后转身从小径往大路走去。

金妮看着他走出了她所站着的位置产生的阴影。海格的离去完全没有引起她的注意。她看着西里斯坚定的沿着小路走了下去，脸上泪水涌出。她知道发生了什么，也将会发生什么。她被困住了。困在了一个专门设计用来让哈利发疯的地狱洞里。反过来是她目睹了一切，然而她也无能为力。

她用力的咬了咬她的嘴唇，这样她就能尝到血的味道了。她的嘴唇又疼又烫，泪水中的盐和血混在了一起。火焰在她的眼睛里反射出了令人头晕目眩的图案，她的悲伤是如此的强烈，她都没有注意到那些煤块和血一样的颜色又卷了过来，似乎要把她再次吞没。


	5. 玻璃与酸橙绿

**第四章 玻璃与酸橙绿**

当地狱的传送门再次为她开放时，金妮还在哭。但这一次那些声音甚至都不能再打扰她了。她都没有注意到自己又被放在了坚硬的油柏路之上了。她放弃了，一拳打在了她自己的脸上... 她不知道是擦干眼泪或者是做其它什么。任何事都会比她刚才看到的事要好，尽管她对她现在在哪里已经有了个粗略的猜测。

她倔强的站起身，环顾四周。身体又变得实体化了，她站在了一个满是麻瓜的街道的中间。她想伸手去拿她的魔杖，发现她的魔杖已经消失了，她的衣服被裁剪成了麻瓜的样式，也被烫的干干净净整整齐齐的，不像她上次穿的煤黑色霍格沃茨长袍了。人们忙碌的围在了她的周围，进行着他们的日常生活，几乎没有人注意到那个站在路中间的眼睛红了的女孩。

突然间，人群中传来了一阵沙沙声。一个男人在气喘吁吁的喘气，他从头到脚都被汗水浸透，急匆匆的往人流的方向跑去。他的腰带上随意的插着魔杖，边跑边不停的回头看他的后面。

“停下！”一个声音大喊。尽管金妮看不见这是谁，但这个声音使她背后发凉，她很清楚的知道这是谁。毕竟他们都已经呆在一起这么久了，她怎么不知道这是谁。

“噢，不...”她低声喃喃，恍惚的看着一切，这会她已经太痛苦了，她什么都不想做了。

人群被分开了，在两个男人周围形成了一个不停变换着的圈子。那个胖乎乎的，被汗寖湿的那个男人停了下来，被一群在移动的好奇麻瓜们拦住了去路。他们的脸上几乎都在用同一种困惑的表情看着他。

在他的对面站着西里斯。

他的脸变得惨白，愤怒和憎恶扭曲了他英俊的脸庞。“彼得...”他嘶嘶的说，“你做了什么？”

金妮转身去看了佩特鲁。他的脸也看上去很苍白，看起来受到了极度的惊吓。他的眼睛飞快的扫视人群，她觉得她看见他微微的笑了。突然间，他的肩膀开始颤抖了起来。

眼泪涌上了他的眼睛，他的身体抽搐的发出了虚假的眼泪。“莉莉和詹姆，西里斯！莉莉和詹姆!你怎么能这么做？”他的动作就像老鼠一样快的抽出了魔杖，嘴里在咕哝着什么。在西里斯还没有拿出魔杖做什么之前，他把整条街都炸开了。

几件事情都同时发生了。那股力量把西里斯撞击到背部着地。佩特鲁爆炸了，血流满地，一些血溅在了他刚刚所站的地方。有七个麻瓜和佩特鲁一样站在了离油柏马路爆炸最近的地方，他们都死的太快了，没有感觉到持久的疼痛。四个麻瓜被飞来的各种残骸所击中，被撞的倒在了地上，出血严重，很快就失去了知觉死去了。一个老人从金妮的对角方向走了出来，被突然飞来的指示牌切成了两半。当他撞击地面时，她几乎听见了那坨湿漉漉的东西重重着地的声音。她能感觉到她的胃部有一阵剧烈白热的疼痛，她喘着气往下看。

一块巨大的玻璃从她的胃里突了出来，鲜血在她粉红色的毛衣上奔涌着，流到了她宽松的裤子上。她的身体慢慢的倒向了地上，然而她依然站着。

这是金妮所经历过的最奇怪的感觉之一了，对金妮来说，这说明了某些问题。她觉得她的身体躺在了地上，她的肠胃被割开了，但她的眼睛依然在站着。她低头看到了一个年纪和她差不多的女孩，虽然她完全是一个陌生人，但她的眼睛睁得大大的，黑发散落在了她的脸上。慢慢的，她对躺在地上的尸体失去了知觉，向上看了起来。

混乱统治了之前看起来正常的街道。至于佩特鲁，根本就没了踪迹，只有地上的血迹以及一些他的长袍碎片。西里斯坐在了路边的大坑里，茫然的盯着它。他的眼睛慢慢的扫视着，最后落到了那只老鼠刚刚站的地方。

他开始笑了。起初只是轻轻的一笑，之后笑声逐渐变得强烈和竭斯里底，直到最后变成了可怕的尖笑声，刺穿了她的耳朵，让她心痛欲绝。巫师们都来了，是魔法部法律执行司的小队。她甚至觉得康奈利•福吉也在他们之中，那顶酸橙色的圆顶礼帽现在更明显了。他一直都戴着那顶东西吗？她荒谬的想。她感到很奇怪，她还站在这里，看起来是隐形的，无形的站在了她一刻前还寄居过的身体之中。

她都不确定自己站在这里多久了，她看着他们把还在笑的西里斯绑了起来，把他扔进了一个大黑色板条箱模样的牢房里，跟几把飞天扫帚系在了一起。突然间，她感觉到有什么东西又在拉着她的脚。她吓了一大跳，又低头一看，发现那些女孩们的血正在她的脚边流了起来，就像很久以前她在霍格沃茨过的那一天一样。她闭上眼睛屏住了呼吸，祈祷这一次能快点过去。

然而并没有。

金妮根本就没有意识到她自己在尖叫，她往自己的头发撕扯着，拼命的想摆脱那些紧紧抓住她的手。

O

金妮又飘了起来。她松了一口气。她的想法低声告诉她：这就意味着她不必担心躲起来，或者死去，或者亲吻了他。她轻微的蠕动着身躯，把她的想法压在了她的脑后。更严肃的（这并不是双关语，她挖苦的想）事是接下来要发生的事... 接下来... 但无论如何她都跟他感同身受。例如她的心智。 她得想办法搞清楚如何逃离这个地狱洞了。

那么... 她现在到底在哪里呢？她环顾四周，然后僵住了。

哦，我的天哪。

噢，天哪，高尚的冰镇果子球。上面有一股酸汽水味。

好吧。又飘了起来，但是这次她不是隐形的了。这一点很有趣，这次不同于其他几次。她眨了眨几次眼睛，想要看清她的视野。不，没有成功。这次绝对不是隐形的了。事实上，从人们的观察来判断，她这次回来穿的袍子绝对比她之前想的还要破旧。

或者他们只是被苍白的，漂浮着的红头发吓了一跳。

过了一会，她才真正的意识到她自己身在何处。是的，有些人在盯着她，但是大多数人都在慢慢的摇晃着，看着他们的手或者墙壁。那些墙壁是粗糙和肮脏的石头构成的。巨大的铁棚栏把金妮所漂浮在的走廊与各个单独的牢房相隔开。一个消瘦的，黑头发的女人聚精会神的盯着她，脸上带着强烈的兴趣。金妮轻轻的发抖，但没有跟她说话。

当她转过去看另一边的牢房时，她督见了走廊的尽头，她紧张了起来。一个巨大的，漂浮着，披着斗篷一样的身影直直的看着她。她紧张的更厉害了，准备让一股寒潮涌进她的身体，然而它并没有来。所以她并不是完全在这里。很好，这样就意味着它们可能完全感受不到她。

她犹豫着把她的目光从摄魂怪上离开，转向了她左边的牢房。她花了一会然意识到现在是谁在盯着她。

她对自己在任何地方都能认得出西里斯而感到骄傲。尽管他们都是同样的人，但金妮已经习惯看到那个英俊的，打理整洁的西里斯了。这个邋遢恶心版本的西里斯确实是一个不受欢迎的变化。

他茫然的盯着她，脸凹了下去，眼睛也变得空洞了。他的声音是干巴巴的低语。

“安妮？你到底是什么？”

那个女人咯咯的笑着，眼睛里疯狂的闪着光。“噢...所以你们俩认识彼此？多么宝贵啊！见到老朋友总是很高兴的...”贝拉特里斯. 金妮转身瞪着她。“闭嘴，你个该死的婊子。”她很惊讶于自己的声音听起来是如此的平静与镇定。贝拉特里斯也是。她的嘴巴突然闭上，哆嗦着退到了牢房远处的角落。

“她疯了。”西里斯用同样痛苦而干巴巴的声音说。“我们都疯了。我也疯了。走开吧，我不知道你是谁或者是什么。走开吧，让我一个人静静。”

“西里斯...”他缩了回去，用他的双手捂住了他的脸。她静静的注视了她片刻，不知道说什么才能把她熟知的那个西里斯带回来，哪怕是带回来一点点。但是她等的越久，他看起来内心就陷得越深。他的目光从她的眼睛里退出，仿佛那目光灼烧了他一样。

过了很久，她终于说话了。“我知道你没做这些。”

他猛地抬起头来，他的目光变得尖锐了。她继续说。“你什么事都没做。你没有伤害莉莉和詹姆。你没有杀那些人。我知道这些。你不应该呆着这里。”

“是啊，所以呢？我什么事也不能做。即使我出去了我也什么事都不能做。”

四个词。她又要失去他了。“那是你的想法。”他盯着她，脸上露出了一丝浅浅的笑容。

突然间，一扇门哐当一下打开了，钥匙发出了咔擦声，一个声音从墙上穿了下来，声音活跃的交谈着。

金妮环顾四周，想找一个地方躲起来，最后她使劲扎进了分开西里斯的牢房和他左边的牢房的那堵墙里。从她的视角看，它把她完全遮住了，但她还是能看见走廊。

在她能认出那个戴帽子的男人之前，她就见到了那顶酸橙色的圆顶礼帽。福吉从大厅里走向下来，摄魂怪的脚步...额...或者说在他身边漂浮，使他的脸变得苍白，微微出汗。他的胳膊底下夹着一份报纸—《预言家日报》-他的细条布长袍在他的脚踝处晃动着。

金妮很快就消散了。她意识到了这种感觉，她知道在片刻之后她就会消失了。等等... 她低声对自己说，竭力想坚持更久一点。她得看看什么会发生。

在摄魂怪的陪同下，福吉尽可能浮夸的走着，在经过西里斯的牢房时，西里斯从铁棚栏里伸出了一只像爪子一样的手，想要抓住福吉的斗篷。他停了下来，金妮督见了报纸的头版。上面展示着她和她家人在金字塔前欢乐的挥手的照片。

“棒极了...”她呼吸着。她已经听过罗恩，哈利，还有赫敏已经讲得够多了的故事，她知道什么事情会发生了。

“你已经读完了你的报纸了吗，部长？”西里斯热切的问。

“额-是的，我读完了。为什么？”福吉看起来吃了一惊，如果不是她的处境这么尴尬，她一定会笑起来。

“我...我想念做填字游戏了。”

多么. 蹩脚. 的.借口. 幸好福吉有点蠢，金妮想，忍住了想咯咯笑的想法。只有他才会被那个愚蠢的谎言所欺骗。这个愚蠢的男人甚至都没有想过问为什么西里斯不问他要一只笔。

牢房在金妮的眼前又变黑了。那烟熏的颜色又升了起来。“下次再见，西里斯。”她低声说。闭上了眼睛，让烟雾把她带到那个满是手和声音的巢穴里面去。


	6. 绑紧结

**第六章 绑紧结**

金妮自从那之后就不太能记得事情进展的轨迹了。她已经有一段时间完全失去知觉了。等她彻底的恢复过来时，她看见赫敏石化的躺在了床上，手僵在了空气中，好像她在抓着什么东西。她看见了自己在啜泣，在密室地板上逐渐失去生命（为什么这件事也包括在了这里面？哈利救了我！之后，一个恶意的声音低声在她的脑后说，他是因为他愧疚所以才来救你的。他认为他从一开始就该保护你）。她看着人们生病后死去，她看着塞德里克死去，他也看到西里斯跌入了维幔（但是一个奇怪的事是-哈利知道他回来了！）

这段漩涡的间隙期要比其他时候短的多。这一定是因为这是最近才发生的事。这是一间熟悉的石头房间。她疲惫的飘在了空中，低头看那些地上的人们。哈利和卢修斯在战斗，邓布利多和伏地魔在战斗，而她，在于德拉科战斗。她叹气，她知道接下来会发生什么了。果然，她现在非常熟知的那个漩涡出现了。

另一个她跳进了洞里，然后洞在她身后关闭了。漂浮的金妮振奋了起来—她之前从来没有见过这个。场景仍然在继续。难道是我离开之后发生了什么吗？她很想知道。难道之后还发生了什么让哈利觉得痛苦的事吗？

“你这个彻头彻尾混蛋。”哈利咆哮道。金妮被惊呆了。她从来没有见过哈利这么愤怒。当然，她见过他悲伤，但从没见过他愤怒。他的脸扭曲着转过来看卢修斯。虽然这个金发的食死徒惊讶了一会，之后他就恢复了他对自己个人特质的控制。

“所以呢？”他说，带着一种像德拉科一样任性青少年的假笑。回过头来，这可能是一个错误而举动，哈利开始猛烈的从他的魔杖里发射出那些咒语，似乎根本不关心它们是什么咒语了，只要它们非常严重就行。

其他的战斗也发生了变化。罗恩战斗的更凶猛了，甚至比哈利还凶猛。每个人都在使劲战斗。看起来他们获胜时间问题了。甚至伏地魔也显示出了虚弱的迹象。

然后事情就发生了。这件事可以解释为什么金妮还在这里，观察着一切。德拉科从金妮消失后一直靠在墙上喘着气，这时他站了起来。没有人注意到他，他试图想要移动到哈利的背后去。隐形的金妮尖叫着让哈利移动位置，她知道这样做会是好件事。

德拉科被点爆了。金妮也不确定他向哈利发射了什么咒语，但现在无关紧要了。哈利倒下了，卢修斯逃走了。

那个黑色和红色的插曲又回来了。她再也受不了了。她觉得她要疯了。完全疯了。她紧紧的闭上了眼睛，祈祷它走开，让她自己呆着，一个人呆着。她想做的事只有蜷缩起来哭泣。看到哈利的痛苦比她自己所经受的痛苦还要难受。她在烟雾中尖叫，诅咒着这一切的不公。

一切都停下了。一分钟之前她周围都是旋转着的红色和黑色，之后一切都在她所在的那个空间中停住了。她又飘了起来。她还在移动，但是她这次听不到任何声音了，也没有见到其他的面孔了，也没有感觉到那些手了。

之后，不知从哪来的，她又听见了一个声音。它像铃声一样清晰的飘进了她的耳朵里。那是西里斯。她立刻就听出来他的声音了。他的声音听起来很奇怪，好像他得了一场伤风，隔着厚厚的羊毛布在说话。“嘿，金。我在整理我在学校用的旧箱子，然后我发现了这个。这曾经属于我的...一个好...朋友的。我，好吧，我觉得你应该会喜欢的。来.”她感受到了有什么细链子被系到了她的脖子周围。金妮尝试着往下看，她发现她又能动了。事实上，她可以像在现实世界里一样随意移动了。当那些停滞的漩涡变成星星时，她听见她的脑后有个声音在说“噢，好吧。”然后她倒下了。

金妮被重重的摔在了泥地上，松针扎入了她的手掌之中，她的整个身体都被重重的震了一下。这是一个幽暗密林里的空地。嘿... 等等... 金妮不可思议的环顾四周。这看起来像她在过去经常来玩耍的空地。但是所有事物都被一种珍珠般的白光所照耀着。她慢慢的旋转着，把所有的光都吸了进去。

之后她看见了她。

一个巨大的雕刻石天使雕像，就像那些在墓园里的那些石天使一样。她抬头看着她的脸，她映照着她自己的脸，她温柔的笑着，脸上散发出纯洁的白光。

这. 真是. 太. 奇怪了。这难道是另一段记忆吗？

金妮艰难的站了起来，试图想让她的思维重新适应地心引力和人类的弱点。她弯下腰，试图抹去雕像底座牌匾的那点灰尘。

**吉妮维娅•安妮•韦斯莱**

**我们会想你的**

她喘息了。这不是一段记忆；否则这周围就会有人。至少，之前的那几次经历都是有人的。他不确定她应该去哪里或者该做什么。西里斯最后做的那件事非常不一样。她真的感觉到那条项链被戴在了她的脖子上。

那条项链！金妮感觉它真的在她脖子上。然而它没有在那里。她慌乱的看了周围，一个想法撞上了她。她抬头督了一眼天使雕像，她看见了它。它被挂在了天使的脖子上，银光闪闪，美丽发光。她犹豫了一会，然后爬上去把它取了下来。她想，毕竟，西里斯是想要把项链给她的。

近距离看，那条项链甚至比雕像那匀称的脖子还要美。那是一个心形的吊坠盒，上面雕刻着藤蔓与花朵，吊在了一条闪亮的银链子上。当然，它是打不开的。它中间有个小钥匙孔。金妮耸耸肩，然后把它系在了她的脖子上。

如果她到了他那里，她得去问问西里斯关于这条项链的事了。

O

金妮从外面的街道颤抖着往房子里面看，这栋房子看起来温暖和热情。她甚至都没有想过她得先回家。去找那个她在旅途中总是见到的人很自然。至少，这是她对自己解释她为什么会在这里出现的理由。一分钟之前，她还在森林里的空地中看着那条项链，接着她就知道她显形到了格里莫广场12号了。

温暖的光线照在了窗户上。西里斯一定在家里了。她跑上了台阶，犹豫了一会，敲开了门。几秒后，她听见的脚步声慢慢等走进了。

无数的想法和怀疑涌上了她的思考。那真的是他吗？他还住在这里吗？或者他已经跟别人住在一起了？她之前从来没想过最后一个念头。如果来应门的那个人都不是西里斯呢，而是另一个可爱的但她从来没有见过也不知道她是谁的女人呢？但现在已经太晚了。门开了。她抬起头，希望和恐惧猛烈的敲打着她的思维，希望引起她的注意力。黑暗的木门向内摆动，她听见了疲倦的一声“啊，是谁...”西里斯僵住了。

他站在那里，不知所措的看着她。她不确定他在想什么。他也许几乎不能注意到她的存在或者确认她的身份。他看起来很累，眼睛下面有黑圈，脸上还有她从来没有见过的皱纹。他的头发比他离开时更长了，更像那个很久以前她在霍格沃茨里见过的西里斯了。

之后他移动了。不是朝向她，而是朝向另一边的门槛，仍然在不知所措的盯着她。

“金妮？”他的声音很刺耳。他讨厌这种事发生。

“恩...是我”她说。“嗨。恩...我可以进来吗？外面真的有点冷...”她的声音低了下来。这不是她所想象的见面。她都不太确定自己期待的是什么了，她的声音在消退，但是她想知道的问题绝对没有。

他吃了一惊，远离了门，给她留出了空间。“当然可以，进来吧...我刚刚在喝茶。你饿了吗？”

金妮意识到她确实饿了。她已经很久都没有想过食物了，但听到那个词“饿”，她的肚子就咕咕叫了起来表示赞同。

走过了灯火通明的大厅，她惊讶于这里变化的如此之大。这栋房子变得温暖而热情，铺着木地板，炉火噼啪作响。他们安静的走进了一间整洁的，铺着蓝色瓷砖的厨房，房间里弥漫着美味的覆盆子果酱和面包的味道。突然间，她觉得精疲力尽了。她坐在了西里斯为她拉出来的木椅子上。

“谢谢。”她说，抬头看着她。他没有笑，目光在他看着她的时候变得柔和了。他突然走开，给她倒了一杯茶。

“糖？还是牛奶？”他问。

“两样都加点吧。谢谢。”她再次说。她从他的手里接过了杯子，她注意到他的手在抖。

他坐着看着她。他们就这样坐了一段时间；金妮大口的吃着司康饼，与此同时他边喝茶别看着她。食物烫到了她的上颚，她只能慢点吃。终于，她吃饱了，又一次看着西里斯。

她尴尬的清了清她的喉咙。“这...恩...很高兴再次见到你。”，她说，想要打破目前的沉默。又一次，她不知道她该期待什么了。金妮对她离开了多久已经有了模糊的概念。他到底在想什么？

西里斯回答了她没有问出口的问题。“...好吧，很高兴见到你。”突然间他就滔滔不绝的说了起来。“你去哪了？七年了？你去哪了？我们今天不得不宣布你死亡了！”这一整天发生的事情从他的嘴里爆发出来，就像水从破碎的堤坝中涌出。

金妮曾很有信心的确定她不会哭。她已经哭了太多了，她想。没有什么事能让她崩溃了—她已经没有眼泪可流了。但是她错了。但是西里斯告诉她莫丽崩溃了，她开始哭了起来，眼泪静静的从她的脸上流了下来，不像在那个漩涡里留得滚烫，聒噪的泪水。关于赫敏和罗恩的消息让她笑了起来，虽然她笑的很悲伤也很犹豫。当他的目光最终落到项链时，她的手不知不觉的飞了过去。

“这个是谁的？”她问。

他犹豫了一会。之后他说，“莉莉的。”他简单的回答。

“噢”

“那么，你身上发生了什么呢？你打算告诉我发生了什么事吗，还是你打算让我猜？”他听起来轻松多了，更像以前的他了。她不知道是讲故事的行为，或仅仅是她的眼泪平息了他的震惊。

所以她开始讲述她的故事了。当她告诉他，她变成了安妮时，他都不敢相信。她说的越多，他脸上就越显示出恍然大悟的表情。当她说了越来越多痛苦的时刻时，他的眼睛也湿润了，虽然他没有哭。当她描述着被烧坏的房子时，他突然站了起来。她抬头看了一眼他，很惊讶。“有什么不对吗？”她问。

“没什么。”他刺耳的说。看到她困惑的表情，他找了个借口。“恩...我们到会客室里去吧，那里更舒服。而且那里有火。你看起来像感冒了。”他快速的走开了。金妮站起来跟着他。

他说的对，这样会更舒服。她深深的陷入了垫子里，他就坐在她旁边。“好吧。”她说。“有什么不对吗？”

“没什么。”他又含糊的说。

“好吧。我相信你，除了一个小事实我不相信。我已经在过去呆了好几天了...或者，从你的视角看，我大概已经跟你在一起很多年。所以不要以为我不知道你在骗我。”

他看着她，爆发出了一声大笑。她挑衅的看着他，双手抱在胸前。犹豫了一会，她也开始大笑了。之后她重复着他的问题。“有什么不对吗？”

西里斯叹气，用一只手揉了揉他的眼睛。“...这挺困难的。听你讲着，我一直在回想过去。如果我知道什么将会发生呢？你在学校里的时候就试图警告我了，之后，是在那次会面。如果我知道你曾经在那里就好了。我一直在想，如果我知道那天晚上你真的在那房子外面，我会怎么做。实话说，我以为你只是一个幻觉呢。”他又疲倦的叹气，“我猜你也曾经在监狱里喽？”她点头。“你还去了其他什么地方吗？”

她开始列举她去过的地方的名单。“学校，那场会议，那栋房子，噢-你抓住了佩特鲁的时候我在那里。我是其中一个被杀掉的麻瓜。”他呻吟了。“我曾在监狱里。我也看见了密室，还有三强争霸赛...还有，我...恩...我看见了我自己。”她停顿到，突然间糊涂了。“是的，我看见了我自己，是我把哈利推开被那个漩涡抓住时。我一直待到卢修斯逃跑了。我认为我会看见更多事；那个漩涡好像是会自我调整适应的。总之，从那次以后，漩涡停住了。它比平时更奇怪了。我想...我的意思是，我听见了你。我感觉到你把那条项链戴在雕像上了。然后我就掉在了空地上。我拿走了项链直接来到了这里。”金妮督了他一眼，他奇怪的看着她。“怎么了？”她问。

“你为什么先来到了这里？”

“说实话，我也不知道。我曾经站在那里，看着雕像，想着你，之后我就显形在这里了。我也不知道为什么。”

他仍然在看着她。仅仅是看着她。“你没有任何想法吗？”他轻轻的问。

她微微脸红了。“好吧！你真的想知道？”她热烈的说。他点点头。

“我...你是我在这整个过程唯一接近的人了。你总是不断地出现。我认为你总是会在任何我要去地方出现。我实在没法控制。之后，我也不知道，我意识到了一些我之前都没有意识到的事。”她又脸红了，红的更厉害了。“不要让我再说了。我已经让自己足够克制—不要像那样哭了。我会离开的。”她开始站了起来，他抓住了她的肩膀，把她拉了回来。

“金...”他说，他的灰眼睛明亮和热切了起来。“别走。求你别走。”他温柔的对她微笑，希望她能留下来。

慢慢的，她又坐回了他的身边。她曾经离开了。她现在也回来了。赫敏和罗恩也要结婚了。战争也结束了。未来从来没有像现在一样光明或者充满了希望或可能性。她看着他，她喜欢看着他眼含对过去的痛苦，对现在的平静，以及他对未来的种种期待，这些东西都能在他的眼睛里出现。

不过，她的想象力总是过于丰富了。

总之，她留了下来。

**END**

**全文完**


End file.
